The Demonic LIfe
by Pups Paws
Summary: Okay! So chapter 2!Yeah still haven't seen the series at this point don't be crueland I mean it! Constructive critisim okay and thanks for the ReviewsMORE! PLEASE! This is before I saw the series. Series 1 from a different view. ENJOY! I hope you do!
1. Chapter 1

**The Demonic Life**

It had been the dead of night in Lawrence Kansas. A lone house stood out in the woods. Everything was dark and quite, and even the wind had died down. Everyone in town thought of evil things when they saw the house in the woods. The family there were blasphemous and the father and the eldest son were insane. They always claimed to go out 'hunting' and saving the world. The mother stayed home to look after a small baby; the younger of the two sons. They seemed natural enough; just the mother didn't have any friends and seemed to be very closed. She hardly ever went out. When people saw her with the baby; she was happy. She looked ecstatic. But why was she different when the other two members of the family were around.

There were rumours of names. The two boys were called natural enough names. Samuel was the baby; around 3 months old and Dean was the insane older brother, around five years old. The father was called John and the mother was Mary. The Winchesters.

But on that night in the woods. When everything was strangely quiet; something must have happened, for the next day the family was gone.

Dean Winchester woke up to crying. He raised his head sleepily and yawned.

"Goddamn it. Sam." He muttered.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, but suddenly he felt a chill down his spine. His little brother was screaming his lungs out; and that was not natural. Sammy never cried, not ever; then why was he crying now. He knew his Dad would get up and go to him and mumble something about his mother being too protective. It struck Dean dumb as to why his Dad didn't like Sam.

He got up and walked hurriedly to Sam's room. He opened the door and stopped. He stared at the tiny baby lying in the cot screaming; but why was he covered in red, gooey blood. He heard footsteps behind him and looked back. It was his Dad. He stared too and then put a hand on Dean's chest.

"Go down stairs." He muttered.

Dean blindly obeyed his father and ran down stairs. It wasn't long before he saw his Dad came hurdling out to him carrying Sam in his arms.

"Take Sammy; keep him safe" he said and gently gave Sam to Dean; he then ran back up the stairs and yelled over his shoulder.

"Get out of the house" he cried.

Dean turned tail and ran; he ran as far from the house as he dared. When he stopped he looked back at the house. It was on fire…Sam's room was on fire. Dean looked down at Sam; the tiny baby was still whimpering and sobbing.

"What's happened to you? You're a snivelling wimp now aren't ya" Dean said holding him up.

The baby stopped and stared at him. There was something to the stare that dared this older brother to challenge him. Dean shut his mouth and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I guess this life has changed me somewhat." Dean said and held his brother close.

There was a sudden explosion from the house and Dean looked up. The whole house was a ball of flames and Sam started screaming again. The boys father ran out to them; an ashen look on his face.

"Is Sam okay?" he asked.

Dean nodded. "I think so" he said.

"Good; give him to me. And let's go" The father said and ran taking Dean and baby Sam with him.

Twenty years passed and Sam Winchester was standing in front of a mirror. He was fiddling with the tie; trying to look his best was hard. Many females loved him; but he seemed too scrappy; too Wisconsin. It didn't make sense, Sam didn't come from Wisconsin. He came from Kansas; or so his father had told him. Sam looked up at his dark hair and groaned. It just would not stay straight; it curled slightly at the ends and was rather long for his standards. Just never had time for a hair cut.

"Sam, you're gonna be late" his girlfriend called.

Sam looked back at the door and smiled.

"Coming" he responded.

He took one last swipe at his hair and jogged out the door. Today was the day that he graduated from Stanford University. He was so happy to have made it all the way; everything seemed to be going well in his life. Very well. It pleased him to think of everything that had happened to him and was attached to him. A ratty brother, a miserable father, a mother whom he knew nothing about, a nursery fire that destroyed his first home and killed his beloved mother. But Sam was a different Winchester. He was intelligent and had resolve.

Dean Winchester; the ratty brother. Was more of a high school drop out; he loved the female gender and drank himself silly. Sam enjoyed a few little beers; but nothing too radical. Even as his girlfriend; Jessica led him out to their car, he thought about where his brother may have been. _'Probably with Dad.'_ He thought. He didn't envy Dean one little bit. His father hated him for some unknown reason. It had hurt to figure it out when he first did, but not anymore. It was a distant memory that had turned to stone. Suddenly all thoughts ceased and a burning pain ran through his nerves, He let out a moan and slumped to the ground. He saw something; a man. Same dark eyes and an urgent look on his face. Dean. There was a sudden flash of white and he saw his father lying on the ground. None of it made sense, and it scared Sam. When the visions passed; he found himself lying in the driveway with Jessica over him trying to calm him down. He was breathing hard and sweating.

"Are you alright honey?" she asked.

Sam sat up; feeling weak and ill; drained almost.

"Yeah…I think" he replied shakily.

"Maybe you should go and lay down for a while." She said.

"Na, I think it's passed, but you should drive, let me calm down" Sam said.

"Alright..." she said hesitantly.

Sam got up and walked over to the car; where he sat in the seat and was just plain grateful to have something under his rear end. He felt dazed and confused. He had been having regular migraines and headaches, dizzy spells and days of utter weakness. But nothing that bad. He decided to close his eyes and get some rest. It was a long drive to the University.

Sam and Jessica came home and went to bed. Both were exhausted from the day's celebrations and they were looking forward to the future. But something interrupted that. It started with a knock on the door in the middle of the night. Jessica heard it first. She instantly was wide awake and afraid. She shook Sam awake.

"Sam" she said quietly. Sam moaned and rolled over.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I heard a knock at the front door. It might be a robber" she whispered.

"Jess; they wouldn't knock" Sam stated.

"Go and answer it" she begged. Sam sighed and got up. He threw on some long pants and a shirt and shuffled down to the front door. He slowly opened the door and yawned.

"Whatever it is; we're not buying" he muttered.

"I ain't sellin' Let me in Sammy" Dean Winchester said. Sam stared at him for a second and then shook his head.

"No, I don't think so. Whatever you are on; I will not supply money for the habit. You go to rehab and get clean then come back" Sam said and tried to shut the door.

Dean put a hand on the wood and pushed it open.

"Sam; this is serious. Let me in." Dean insisted.

Sam sighed sadly and shook his head.

"I am finally getting on with my life. Why can't you and Dad leave me alone? I told you; I don't want to hunt." Sam said softly.

Dean sighed and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Hello? Anyone home. You are a Winchester Sammy. You were born to hunt. Dad and Me now need you" Dean said.

"No! Dear god what is wrong with your brain. I said No" Sam said.

"Dad's missing" Dean said quickly; and it shut Sam up.

"Missing? But how? Where" he asked.

"I don't know. We were hunting in a little town called Jericho. He went missing from the hotel room last night. I can't find him Sam and I need your help." Dean begged.

Sam thought about it. He was pretty close to Dean; connected in some way. He wasn't to his father; but he felt as if he had a responsibility to his older brother. "Alright, but I won't do it for Dad. I'll do it as a favor to you" Sam said.

Dean smiled and tried to edge his way inside.

"Ah!" Sam said.

"Oh come on! I want to see this place" Dean said.

Sam shook his head ruefully and let him in. Dean wandered around the house three times and made small comments. Jessica appeared at the top of the stairs as he came to the landing.

"Hello" Dean said. Jessica gave a skeptical glance at Sam.

"Hello Dean" she said.

"How are you?" he asked in return. She gave a sarcastic smile.

"I don't have any money Dean" she said. Dean looked affronted.

"Why does everyone think I'm on drugs!!" he cried and stalked off. Jessica looked at Sam.

"My Dad's missing. I'm going to find him. I'll be back in two days. No matter what" Sam said.

Jessica smiled.

"Good. I suppose I can trust you. Go and get changed and off you go" she said.

Sam followed his brother out to the black Impala that he had gotten for his 18th birthday off his Dad. It filled Sam with anger; but he stayed silent. Dean opened the door and got inside while Sam slowly got in. The car roared into life and drove off into the night. There was a cold silence between the two brothers. Dean knew that he had done the wrong thing; but since when did Dean do the right thing.

"So, she's moved in" he began.

"Shut up Dean" Sam said. Dean hissed.

"Awkward." Dean muttered and concentrated on the road.

There wasn't much on the radio and Sam just stared out the window. Dean sighed.

"Why do really want me here" Sam asked. Dean looked at him.

"To help me find Dad" Dean said.

"You haven't talked to me since I started college and that was 4 years ago. Suddenly you turn up on my doorstep in the middle of the night and tear me away from my new family." Sam snapped.

"Wake up Sam! I'm your family!" Dean shot back.

"Not after what you did to me 4 years ago. I left for college because I was a third wheel." Sam said.

"You made your self a third wheel. Hunting is in your blood Sam! Why don't you just accept it and come with us" Dean said.

"I don't even know what you hunt, but you both would come home and look scared shitless. I don't want to know" Sam said angrily.

"You need to know! Admit it Sam, you are curious! That's why you accepted to help me find Dad! That's why you are in this car right now" Dean said.

Sam opened his mouth to yell back; but the pain from earlier that day burned with sudden brightness and fury. Dean looked over to see his brother twitching and groaning. Dean slammed on the brakes; sudden and rational fear blossoming

"Shit. Sammy! What's wrong?" Dean asked.

He swore again and got out of the car. He ran over to Sam's door and pulled him out of the car and lay him flat on the dirt road. Dean had seen seizures before and this seemed like one. Sam's eyes were white; no pupil, no iris. Nothing but white. His whole body was rigid, tensed. His muscles twitched and jerked. His breathing was erratic and unstable.

Dean panicked.

"Sam! Sammy what's wrong? What's the matter?" he asked frantically.

But no matter how loud he called, his brother wouldn't come out of the seizure. Dean really did hit the panic button now. He scooped Sam up and put him in the backseat of the Impala.

"Don't worry bud. I'll get you to a hospital" Dean said.

He jumped into the car and put pedal to the metal and the car jumped into drive. They sped along the dirt road; Dean constantly checking on his brother. Still in the seizure like state. He saw the hospital up ahead and drove at it.

"Hold on Sammy, hold on" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam jerked awake. His head hurt like hell and he felt weaker than ever. He looked around to see a white room and he was lying in a white bed. He saw a logo on the bed sheet. "Stanford Local Hospital" he read. He allowed himself to lay back, but Dean walked in. "Sammy. Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Sam nodded slightly. "I think so…what happened. I can only remember yelling at you; then that pain." Sam admitted. Dean hung his head. "You had a seizure. I don't know how, but you froze up and started kicking and jerking. I was damn scared…I lot scareder than I have been in many years, Sam." Dean said softly. Sam listened intently to him. "Go on" he encouraged. Dean sniffed and kicked the floor. "Truth be known Sam, I have missed you over these 4 years. I wish you did get into the family business. But…you had to go your own way. I know it was wrong of me to pull you away from your family. But in that car; when you were having that seizure; I knew what I wanted. I just want you to be alright Sam. Even if that does mean I have to stay away from you." Dean said. Sam lay there; touched by the words of his moved brother. "Oh Dean. I'm fine with helping you; I just may have been a little jealous in the car" Sam said. Dean smiled. "Good…..but what gets me is that you had a seizure and you aren't epileptic" Dean said. Sam thought back to the time of the 'seizure' and remembered the pain. He then recalled seeing pictures again; visions almost. "Dean; I don't think it was a seizure" Sam said. Dean sat down; a curious look on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked. Sam sighed and shook his head. "I have tried to be normal over the past few weeks; but I really don't think I am" Sam said. Dean had a slow smile spread across his face. "Are you serious?" he asked. "Yes, I have been having episodes. I mean……like that seizure was the largest one to date. But I have been getting bad migraines and dizzy spells. Some days I get so weak; I can't get out of bed." Sam admitted. He expected Dean to laugh; but when he looked up at his brother he was deep in thought. "Hmmm; I haven't heard of this before. Are you sure that this is unnatural?" Dean asked. "Yeah! I have been around for twenty years and this has never happened before. There is something wrong with me" Sam insisted. "You were always such a pessimist." Dean said. "Dean! This is serious." Sam said. "I know. Look, let me think. How about I go and find Dad and get him to check you out." Dean said softly. Sam shook his head. "But I have to come with you" Sam said. "No; I would much rather you stay here and rest up. You look exhausted. I'll go and get Dad; rest" Dean said. Sam sighed and nodded. "Alright, but be careful. If you are not back within the week and I have not heard from you. I am coming to Jericho" Sam warned. "Sure you are, get to sleep and relax" Dean said. Sam allowed his brother to slip out while his eyes were closed. He then groaned and rolled over_. 'Why am I so worried about him? There shouldn't be anything out there after him_' Sam thought and allowed himself to relax.

Dean drove along the road that led into Jericho; with a troubled mind. Usually he was thinking about the kinds of girls in a town, and not worrying about the person he was trying to save. But now it was at the front of his mind. His brother was afraid, and needed help. Him having seizures was not acceptable; even if he was epileptic. _'Why on earth would he have seizures and not be epileptic. There has to be something dirty in this somewhere. He isn't possessed, cause I'd already be dead if he was. So that means something else. What else is there….I have to ask Dad'_ Dean thought. He drove through the small, quiet town and stopped at the pub. It was a local place to find hunters of his kind. Dean got out and shut the door. He didn't notice the mobile phone on the seat opposite to him flashing. Sam was calling. So Dean strode right on through into the pub. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. While he waited he glanced around. There were a few people just enjoying their drinks. There were others that sat there with foul looks on their faces. But there were a sparse few that sat there deep in thought_. 'Hunters. Oh; we are a dying breed. Best if I do turn Sammy into one of us. I know he won't like the life. But it is something that we need. The Winchesters never fail'_ Dean thought. The beer bottle was put down in front of him and he picked it up and began to drink the cold liquor. He took one mouthful and then stood up. He walked over to the oldest of the hunters and sat down with him. "My name is Dean Winchester." Dean said. "Hunter?" the old man asked in a scratchy voice. "Yeah." Dean said as if it was obvious. "I just know one of you isn't. Shameful." The oldie said. Dean shrugged. "Sam's a good kid. Don't judge him before you meet him" Dean said. The oldie shifted slightly and glanced up at him. "What do you want?" he asked. It pleased Dean to see that he wasn't the only one that always wanted to get to the point. "I am looking for my father. John Winchester. He went missing in these parts a day ago tonight. Have you seen him" Dean asked. The oldie jerked slightly in a grunted laugh. "Why. Is there some pickings we don't know about?" he asked. Dean smiled and shook his head. "No, Sam is sick and I don't know why. He seems a little unnatural. Not possessed unnatural. But….different. Do you know what it might be?" Dean asked. "Oh……sounds like one of them psychics is being born. There are very few left of them now. Even rarer than us. And a Winchester is one. It is an omen of bad signs." The oldie said. This confused Dean to a point that used only to be in a school class room. "What do you mean? Like…the stuff on _Ghost Whisperer_? Or what?" Dean asked. The oldie nodded. "But I am old and my mind may be playing tricks on me. Go and find your father. Try Benny over there. He is the most active hunter in this town. May have seen something" the oldie said. Dean got up and nodded. "Thanks." He said. He walked over to Benny and sat down. "You been listenin'?" Dean asked. Benny nodded. "Yeah, I have seen John. He was over at the water tower today. He said that he would meet you in the Blue Rose Hotel just off Tangerine and Maple. Right?" Benny said. Dean got up again and smiled. "Ta. See you later." He said and jogged out to his car. He then got in and drove off; sipping the rest of his beer along the way. When he arrived at the Blue Rose hotel; John Winchester stood out the front. Dean got out and walked over to him. "Dad, I am glad you are alright. But never do that again" Dean warned. John waved a hand. "Benny called me. You said you needed help." He said briskly. Dean nodded. "I tracked down Sam." Dean said. John squinted. "Sam who?" he asked. Dean moaned. "Your other son! My little brother Sam" Dean said. "Oh! Right, you tracked him down did ya? Tch, never really much cared for him." John said. "Well I do. There is something wrong in his perfect little world Dad. He's getting sicker and sicker according to him" Dean said. "But he is a pessimist" John began. "I saw it Dad. And it….freaked me out! Dad, he's unwell and he needs our help." Dean said angrily. John sighed and folded his arms. "Explain" he muttered. "Well, okay. You went missing and I went to find Sam. I found him and persuaded him to come. On the way he seemed to have….like some sort of seizure." Dean explained. John frowned. "Sammy's not epileptic." He said. "I know and this went on for three hours. He wouldn't come out of it. No matter what. He eventually calmed himself down. It scared me. He was asleep for hours after that and when he woke up; he remembered nothing and was so weak" Dean said. John put a thumb against his lips and thought. "He's not possessed is he?" John asked coldly. Dean quickly shook his head. There was more silence. "What was wrong with him before this? Did he explain anything to you?" John eventually asked. "He said that he had been getting migraines and dizzy spells and days when he was so drained of strength that he couldn't get up. He also said that he had experienced that before on the same day" Dean said; he felt a little flustered. His Dad didn't understand how he felt about his little brother. Dean was fighting for Sam to have a normal life, no body knew that. John sighed and shook his head. "I would have to see him to get a clear picture of what is happening. But I suspect that….no. Let's just get to him before anyone else" John said. Dean was about to ask what, but he heard the cell phone go off in the car. He reached in and grabbed it. "Hello?" he asked. John watched as his son turned pale and fear came into his eyes. He then hung up. "What's the matter Dee?" John asked. Dean took a few deep breaths. "Sammy has had another seizure…and….and a heart attack" Dean said. John strangely went white and nodded quickly. "Come on, in the car. I'll drive" he said. He ushered Dean into the car and they both took off. Dean was trying to calm down; but in the rush he let go his secret. "I can't loose him Dad. I can't bear to loose Sam." He said. John nodded and sighed. "Neither can I" he said.

They reached Stanford Local Hospital and were instantly taken to Sam. Dean let his father go in first, and then he followed. Sam looked pretty out of it, his skin was so pale and his eyes closed. "He can't even breathe on his own anymore" Dean muttered gazing at the oxygen tube that was up his brother's nose. John sighed and put a hand on his young son's face. "You were too young when it happened. I'm sorry it happened to you" he whispered. Dean heard it, but let it go. "Can you fix him Dad?" Dean asked, but he was terrified of the answer. John took a good look over his son, testing his pulse and his breathing. "I think I know what's wrong with him. He's a psychic. He always has been, it's only just now emerging. But he's not handling it very well; physically I mean. I don't even want to see mentally. It started with the nursery fire. You know the one we're after. He did that and while he did. He touched Sam. Sam was changed from then on. There is no telling what his ability may be; he may even turn to work for him now. But it is whatever he saw at that moment of contact that will be his ability. I can't choose." John said. "But can you fix it?" Dean asked. John was silent. "No. There is nothing to fix. If I try and rip it out, the trauma will kill him. It's like if I gave him a transplant and tried to rip it out after two years. It's in grown and I can't get it out and keep him alive. I'm sorry Dean; it's up to Sam. If he's got enough strength and fight in him, he'll pull through, but if not." John said. The eldest brother of Sam sighed and shook his head. "I am sure he can do it. It's just I am afraid that he can't" Dean said. "If he lasts through tomorrow night, then maybe he might be alright. But…Dean I don't think he can" John said. Dean snorted angrily. "You don't give Sam enough credit. He is a strong guy" Dean said. "And how would you know Dean? You haven't been with him for the past four years. He isn't coping with his load very well. I know" John began. "You know what?! Have you been spying on Sam?" Dean asked. "No, I haven't. I have my ways Dean. He knew he was unwell, and he has been ill for a long time. It had drained him." John said. Dean sighed and sat down. "Poor Sam." He muttered. John sighed and shook his head. "Dean, we have to go. There are more things to do. The longer we wait, the more likely the man will get too far ahead for us to catch up. We have to leave" John said. Dean looked up. "But what about Sammy, this might be the last time I'll get to see him. And he's sick. Dad, we shouldn't leave him like this" Dean said. "Just call his girlfriend and let's go" John said. Dean groaned and looked at Sam. He thought about it deeply. "I can't leave him like this" Dean said softly. John nodded. "Alright then, you stay with him and then follow my trail. I'll leave messages for you in each town. Start at Jericho" John said and walked out. "See you Dad" Dean said. "Bye" he called back. Dean sighed and sat back.


End file.
